Bathtime
by flaafo
Summary: Time alone can be so relaxing


**Author's note: **This is by no way a "decent" fic of mine, given all the mistakes and plotholes I see. I do self-edit, though, so it probably reads like my other fics. Written in response to this picture:

http:(SLASH)(SLASH)i1038(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com(SLASH)albums(SLASH)a461(SLASH)Darjeeling_Oolong(SLASH)Site%20stuff(SLASH)bathtub(DOT)jpg

* * *

China panted loudly into his palm, trying to quiet his breathing. Damn it, Fuzzy brows !

"China, are you okay ? " America called from the other side of the door. "I heard glass shattering. "

He had to bite back a moan before he could answer. "N-no, everything ' s...I ' m okay, aru. I kno-ahh ! -knocked over a jar. " He had given up struggling. Struggling seemed to cause more problems.

" Well, are you bleeding or hurt ? " America replied, concern in his voice. "Like, you faint at the site of blood or somethin ' ?"

China didn ' t answer for quite some time, trying to piece together his scattered thoughts and keep sense.

" China ? "

"...I ' m fine, aru. "

"You sure, dude ? "

"Leave ! "

There was a sound of disgust. "Harsh, man, " America said. Then dying footsteps. When all was silent for a moment ( save for the labored breathing ) , China sank a bit into the water.

" Well, now that we ' re alone... " England trailed off, that devious smirk in place ever since he intruded on China.

* * *

" 'A slumber party ' ?" France mimicked, eyebrow raised at America.

" Yeah ! " America beamed. "Like, for when we ' re all camping out and fighting the axis powers and stuff we ' ll have to deal with each other ' s habits and I thought this would, like, soften the blow or something and- "

"But to call it a slumber party ? "

"...We can play games and stuff, like a party. "

"America, " England grumbled, "This is war, not some teenaged girl ' s birthday. For me to even consider this I...You can ' t just... "

Russia smiled fondly. "I think we need to take a break, if only for a night. We ' re too stressed. "

"Agreed, " France said.

" I wouldn ' t mind time off, aru, " China contemplated, stretching, "I won ' t deny we ' re all feeling fatigued from this. "

America raised his arms in victory. "Ahahaha Artie ' s outnumbered four to one ! I win ! "

"Besides, what ' s the worst that could happen ? " France asked, tucking his hair behind his ear.

" You bloody well know what could happen if we let our guard down ! " England fumed, frowning deeply.

China rolled his eyes. "Keep frowning and your face will stay like that, aru. "

"Who made mention of our guard being down ? " Russia queried.

America waved away any more protests. "So it ' s settled. Okay, party at my house ! " he said, giving the group a thumbs up. "No work whatsoever. Just stupid, mindless fun. "

Three "okays " and a "git " meant everything would be alright.

* * *

" So who ' s missing ? " America was pretty sure someone was missing, but, as he had already dipped into the alcohol before anyone had even arrived, his judgment was a little bit off the charts. "There ' s the sexual pervert, "

"Hey ! " France frowned.

" The Asian one, "

China took offense to the name.

" The tall one I ' m pretty sure could kill me in my sleep, "

There was the oddest grin on Russia ' s face.

" Aaannnnd...So where ' s England ? "

The group exchanged glances. "Well he was the second guest, " France said, "Because I was first, "

"So he ' s- "

England rejoined the small group in the middle of Russia ' s sentence, and America pulled him into a large huge. "Oh my god I thought I ' d never see you again don ' t ever leave us like that you ' re the only one that takes my jokes seriously and that is the funniest thing to see and- "

"Good god, are you sauced already ? Can ' t I go to the bathroom without you falling to pieces ? "

"No. "

"Fair enough. "

America let go of England, and went back to counting the group, despite knowing everyone was there.

" We know everyone ' s here, " Russia said, "So what is your plan ? This was to relax us, no ? "

"Oh, yeah, " America said. "Yeah I thought we ' d play hide and seek or something, because my house is so huge and stuff. "

China looked around. "If it ' s all the same to you, I ' ll stay out of this. I ' m too old to be playing games, aru. "

America tilted his head. "What ' cha gonna do then, while we ' re playing ? "

"I never agreed to- "

"Quiet, England. "

"Do you mind if I take a bath, aru ? It helps me relax, " China requested.

" Sure, why not ! " America exclaimed. "Whatever floats your boat. " He pointed down the hall. "Okay so it ' s on the left. Borrow whatever, but I ' m sure it won ' t fit. "

"May I take a bath as we- "

"No, France, aru. "

China walked out on America explaining the rules of the forced game ( thankfully he had said the bathroom was off-limits while China was in there ) , and followed the instructions given to him. Surprisingly, America kept a clean home, and such a nice atmosphere.

Shutting the door behind him, China surveyed his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the immense size of the clawed bathtub. Well, America did like to make oversized objects, so he didn ' t object to the oddly-proportioned bathtub. He also noticed a small glass jar filled with dried flower petals and spices, perched just above the old-style bath on a wooden shelf. It certainly had a nice fragrance.

He turned the tap and filled the bath with water until the tub was three-quarters full ( that was more than enough, but China didn ' t mind ) , stripped down, and sunk into the bath. Outside, as background noise, he could hear America counting loudly by fives. He fell into a relaxed state, letting his guard down.

China ' s relaxation was cut immediately short when he heard the click of the bathroom door being locked. Looking up at the intruder, he glowered.

" England, what the hell- "

"Shh, " England put a finger to his mouth to shush China. "I don ' t want to play, alright ? Be quiet so I won ' t be caught. "

"I don ' t care, aru. Get the hell out before- Mmph ! " China pulled at the hand clamped over his mouth. It didn ' t help much that he was wet and didn ' t have a firm grip.

" Just shush. " China struggled a bit more, and England groaned. "If you don ' t make much noise, " he said in a hushed whisper, "I ' ll remove my hand. Alright ? "

China was breathing hard, frustrated with England, but dropped his hands into the water in defeat. England let go, ready to have to put it back. Surprisingly, he didn ' t need to.

After a few seconds of glaring silence, England pointed out the obvious. "You do realize you ' re naked in front of me, right ? "

At this China changed attitude, covering himself as best he could and hissing at England to get out.

" Go ! " he said in a low hush, "Go play your stupid game somewhere else, aru ! "

England, however, had no intention of leaving. He leaned against the counter top and hummed to himself. "You know, when you get flustered like that, you ' re quite adorable. Sort of reminds me of a child with a temper tantrum. "

"And like a child with a tantrum, " China said, voice rising a bit, "I can get quite loud. "

"Oh, China. Didn ' t we make a deal ? "

China furrowed his brows. "And that deal was upheld, aru. "

England removed his shirt and threw it to the floor. "Scootch over. "

"What ? " China protested. "No ! " But before he could protest further, England joined him in the bath. "Hey what the- No ! " He kicked and splashed, finally standing up, but England simply pulled China back down into his lap. "No you don ' t, you ' re not going anywhere anytime soon. "

China struggled against England, even managing to knock over the jar of dried flowers and spices into the tub, but he couldn ' t win.

The emptied jar fell off the shelf, bounced on the counter, and shattered against the tile floor. "Look what you made me do, you stupid man ! " China said, pulling his hand out of England ' s grip.

" I didn ' t make you do anything, " England said, wrapping his arm around China ' s lower-waist. "You ' re just over-reacting. "

China gasped when England ' s hand traveled down lower underneath the water ' s surface. "This is sexual harassment, aru. " He bit his lip in protest to how...skillful...England was. "I ' d have expected this from France, possibly even Russia, but you . . . "

England kept his grip on the lithe nation as he trailed his fingers down China. "But I what ? Don ' t act as if you aren ' t enjoying this. You are. "

"I don ' t en- ahh !" China ' s flushed face and shivering betrayed him. "I hate you, Opium. "

"I don ' t think you do, " England said into China ' s ear in a whisper, "I really don ' t. "

China panted loudly into his palm, trying to quiet his breathing. Damn it, Fuzzy brows !

"China, are you okay ? " America called from the other side of the door. "I heard glass shattering. "

He had to bite back a moan before he could answer. "N-no, everything ' s...I ' m okay, aru. I kno-ahh ! -knocked over a jar. " He had given up struggling. Struggling seemed to cause more problems.

" Well, are you bleeding or hurt ? " America replied, concern in his voice. "Like, you faint at the site of blood or somethin ' ?"

China didn ' t answer for quite some time, trying to piece together his scattered thoughts and keep sense.

" China ? "

"...I ' m fine, aru. "

"You sure, dude ? "

"Leave ! "

There was a sound of disgust. "Harsh, man, " America said. Then dying footsteps. When all was silent for a moment ( save for the labored breathing ) , China sank a bit into the water.

" Well, now that we ' re alone... " England trailed off, that devious smirk in place ever since he intruded on China.

He tilted China ' s head up and caught him in a deep kiss. It made the ancient nation dizzy and clawing for more. When they broke apart for air, the first thing out of China ' s mouth was "Damn you. "

England kept his expression flat as he continued to tease and coax China to make more noises. "For what ? " he asked. "I ' ve never seen you so ... out of character."

China couldn't comprehend the question. How could he? His mind was hazy with feel-good emotions. He did, however, have a nagging question interrupting his fun.

Why was he allowing England to do this? He hated the Briton, with all his body, mind and soul. He hated those lies he always fell for, he hated the broken feelings afterward, he hated it all.

And though he hated England, he felt a sense of longing when it was over. He didn't even notice when it was over. All he knew was his skin felt like there were little creatures running along underneath. He himself felt a bit weightless as he reached up to England's hair, picking out the single rose petal that dared to stay. There was a sense of closeness.

England allowed China a few moments of afterglow, watching the look of peace in his ally's expression intently. Eventually he had to push away China and get up.

Careful to not step on the broken glass, England dried off and put his clothes back on.

"Where are you going, aru?" There was arrogant pride in China's voice as he leaned over the clawfoot tub and stared up at England.

"I have a game of hide and seek to win." Making sure no one was right outside the bathroom door, England slipped out with a click.

China sighed and sunk back into the water. He heard a dulled version of America's loud exclamation.

"AHA I FOUND YOU FINALLY. Wait...Why is your hair wet?"


End file.
